Moments
by anime sci-fi chick book lover
Summary: A group of One Shots based on /with her consent/ BonesBBLover's work Moments, About River and Jaynes relationship. Rated M for Chapter 9. Character death in chapter 11.
1. Moments 25

Just a few little shorts based on BonesBBLover's Story Moments.

Moments 25.

25. The fading light of day on Persephone shone off her dark tresses, like a beacon drawing him back towards the ship and away from the whorehouse he had planned to visit that night.

"Off to the Whorehouse?" Mal called.

"Yeah" Jayne said walking down the ramp to the Cargo Hold. "Be back in the morning." The sun was setting on the horizon. Jayne looked back at the retreating form of the Captain, he was about to turn back when a figure off to the side caught his attention. The resident crazy was there watching him go off.

He looked back off towards the lights of the city then turned back up the ramp. "Thought you were going out?" Captain laughed. Jayne harrumphed and walked past. "Like a beacon drawing him back towards the ship" "What was that Albatross?" "Nothing Captain."


	2. Moments 36

Moments 36

Moments 36.

They had kept their relationship a secret from the crew because of his fear of their reaction; he never imagined it would be her brother who told the captain what was going on.

Simon waited for mal to take a drink from his Engine wine before he spoke. "You know River and Jayne are sleeping together don't you?" Mal spat out his Engine wine…

"What?" He would have yelled had he not been trying to breathe.

"Have been for a while. Should have guessed they spend so much time together."

"And your okay with this? When did you find out?" Mal demanded.

"Yeah. They're being careful and it's healthy, plus Wash new before even I. So did Zoë and the girls." Simon said taking a drink from his engine wine. Mal stormed out of the room to find Jayne. He found him in the Cargo Hold spotting Book while he Pressed weights.

"Jayne, are you sleeping with our resident genius?" Mal deadpanned. Jayne had the mind to grab the weights before Book dropped them on himself.

"Who told you that?" Jayne asked.

"Simon, why did I have to wait for him to tell me?"

"Simon told you?" Book queried.

"Yeah, and I don't like being told by someone after the fact. Why was I not informed?"

"I didn't think you'd understand. Some bullshit over she's not in her faculties and she's too young."

"Jayne did you just say faculties? Have you spoken to River about this?" Book asked shocked.

"She yelled, I ignored. So she told Wash, or else it would a been the Cap'n."

"Weren't you ever gonna tell me bout it?" Mal asked.

"Eventually…" Jayne said uncertain. Mal stormed off.

"Were you ever gonna tell the Cap'n you and River were in a relationship?" Book asked looking him in the eye.

"Eventually. Just never imagined it be her brother who told the Cap'n what was going on."


	3. Moments 6

Moments 6

Moments 6. He tendered to favor whores with big breasts, platinum blonde hair, and bright blue eyes because they were as far from he perky breasts, dark locks and big brown eyes he could get, not because those were his preferences.

The crew was sitting around the table, making jokes about Jayne again, when Simon made a joke about Jayne's preferences. "Why d'ya say dat?" Jayne drawled.

"Because when we go to a bar your always with the same type of girl." 'The Doc has a point but I'll never admit why' "First ones to come up to me"

"Liar" River said.

"Mei-mei, why did you call Jayne a liar?" Inara said smiling.

"Because he is one, He chooses them because he doesn't find them attractive."

"Shut up, Girl, before I shut you up." Jayne growled.

"Why, because they'd find out why you stray away from those dark and pale girls you find more attractive?" River said.

"Jayne… What' she talking about?" Mal Asked.

"Nuffin'."

"Something." River said while Jayne stalked over to her. He was about to grab her when she jumped on him….

"Mei-mei!" Simon cried.

"But why?"

"HE chooses them because they look nothing like me. Not because those were his preferences.


	4. Moments 15

Moments 15.

He licked his dry lips, his mouth, hanging open while he watched her stretch her extremely flexible body in the cargo hold.

"Stupid Kaylee wanting River to teach her all that bendy shit, making me watch her teach the doc's misses all the bendy tricks she uses on me." Jayne's grumbled under his breath as he walked along the gangway above the cargo hold watching River get warmed up.

I saw him lick his like while he watched her stretch. "You're such a pervert." I said as I watched behind him to get a view of the girls, how my mei mei got all the girls to agree to this is beyond me. "How'd she get Inara and Zoe to agree to this? Not that I don't mind seeing 'Nara all bendy but,… I've lost my thought." The guys continued to watch as River talk the girls through the moves. At some point I saw Wash trying to shield Zoe from their view. When the girls were cooling down he stopped trying and book called dinner.


	5. Moments 43

Moments 43.

The heat of the summer was only part of what had pushed him to take off his shirt as he moved the cargo into the hold, the hitch in Rivers breathing at the sight of his bear, sweaty chest had been the other.

"Mals' such a boob for making Jayne do that by himself, especially with how hot it is!" Kaylee said annoyed and loud enough for Mal to hear down the hall. "Jayne deserved it though, it took Wash a week to get all the pollen out of the bridge." River had a point, but how was I suppose to know that Wash got hay fever. "Yeah, well. I'm gonna go help." Kaylee huffed. "It's ok Kaylee, only a few more to go." 'It's too hot'. I took my shirt off and threw it in the corner. I heard a hitch in River's breathing and looked up. River and Kaylee were staring. I finished putting the Cargo away and walked to the stairs to my bunk.

The heat of the summer sun had only been part of what had pushed me to take my shirt off. The hitch in River's breathing had been the other.


	6. Moments 35

Moments 35.

He was not a romantic, he did not know how to court a girl, but he knew he'd done well when she walked onto the bridge on her birthday and saw the dozen red roses waiting for her.

"River's birthday's tomorrow." I heard her brother tell Kaylee. "I know, I nara and I are taking her out when we land for a pamper day." Kaylee and Inara were gonna make her look all pretty. 'What should I get her.'

"Docking in fifteen," Capt'n said when we landed the next morning. " Meet in the Hold in fifteen. After the meet the rest of the day is yours." I grinned. I could find something for River. I met Mal, Zoe and River in the Hold. "Thought 'Nara and Kaylee were taking you out?" Jayne asked. "Wanted Zoe to come. Have to do the job first." River smiled. "What's the job, Capt'n?" Zoe asked. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. 'Sides it's only the meet and greet today. C'mon."

We took the mule to the centre of town. "Now we wait." Mal said. Zoe, River and I exchanged a look. "What?" Mal asked. "Nothing." We all said. "River, what's the chance of us getting shot today?" Mal glared at me. "Not today, tomorrow." I glared at Mal. "Gee thanks."

River was right. I didn't get shot today. I walked along the markets sometime later, trying to find something River might want for her birthday. How did Simon do this for Kaylee was amazing. I'm not a romantic, I don't know how to court girls with romantic gifts. I continued to walk along the stalls, chocolate, teddy bears, knifes guns, 'ah' I thought "perfect…"

I saw River walk up to the bridge, Wash said she got to fly it for her birthday. I watched as she walked up to the control panel. I saw her bend over and smile.

I knew I'd done good when she saw the dozen red roses waiting for her.


	7. Moments 40

Moments 40.

The day she had bought a bunch of spring wild flowers onto the ship was the first time he wanted her to go away since Ariel, but he only waned her far enough away so the pollen on her clothing wouldn't cause him to sneeze repeatedly.

"What the…*sneeze*…fuck?" Jayne grumbled as he walked past the lounge room while trying to find River. River bounded down the walkway to Jayne along with Kaylee. "Hey, Jayne. Aren't they pretty? River picked them up from the last planet." Kaylee said holding up some wildflowers. Jayne sneezed again. "You ok, Jayne?" Kaylee asked as Jayne kept sneezing. "Jayne has allergies to flowers, wishes Kaylee and River would go away." River said as she walked away hurt.

Later in the Infirmary.

"River was hurt this afternoon. What happened?" The Doc asked when Jayne came to infirmary. "She bought rutting wildflowers on board. I got allergies to 'em." Jayne said with puffy eyes. After the doc gave him some anti-histamines Jayne continues. "Today was the first day I wanted her to go away since Ariel, but only far enough away so the pollen on her clothing wouldn't cause him to sneeze repeatedly.


	8. Moments 14

Moments 14.

The meet went bad, that's for sure. Captain was hurt bad, but the worst injury was Jayne's back. I suppose I let my fears and prejudices run away with me, because the first person i went for was River. After fussing over her for a few minutes Zoe shoved the Cap'n into my face, he had a shallow bullet wound. Jayne lent against the door to the infirmary, like I could care, the dumb ape could take care of himself.

Was walked in, after we were on auto pilot, to make sure Zoe was ok. He walked along the gangway about to enter when Jayne collapsed on the infirmary floor. I turned as River got to his side trying to put him on the bed she had rushed from. She turned him over and his shirt was stuck to his back, along with his burnt flesh.

Zoe and Wash helped me make him comfortable on the bed as River ran to get Kaylee and Book. Book took over for me, cleaning the Captain's wound while Kaylee helped keep River busy while Zoe and I cleaned and bandaged Jayne's back.

It was much later before Jayne woke up groggy from the anaesthetic. He was able to have some water before he passed out again from the pain. River only left his side once, to yell at the Captain for another hare-brained deal he had that went south, as it always does.

Later the Captain would tell me about how Jayne saved River after the Warehouse went up in flames, how he had covered her body with his, shielding her from the heat of the fire as they made their way quickly out of the burning Warehouse and towards the ship.

And much later on when we stopped on the next planet, I would take Jayne to the nearest bar and thank him for saving my sister. And welcome him as my brother in law.


	9. Moments 27

The following fic is rated MA15+, please don't if your under aged.

Moments 27.

The contrast between the cool metal of the ships hull against his bare back and the hot, moist mouth that was currently surrounding his cock was enough to drive him over the edge.

"River, what you doing? Your brother is going to come round dat corner any minit." Jayne almost squeaked when she pushed him against the ships hull and started to undo his pants.

"Simon is with Kaylee, won't come round this corner for 5.6 minutes. River wants to pleasure you before we go on the job." River explained. Tugging on his zipper pulling it down to expose his sizeable cock.

"River girl, stop it, what if Mal or one of the others comes round, don't ant any of 'em to catch us." Jayne moved to stop River but she took his hands and tied them to one of the polls surrounding them. "Planning this, were you baby girl?" He said smirking down at her from where he towered over her.

"Fantasy of River's, wants to know how quiet you can be while I make you cum." River said with a predatory smile on her face. Jayne almost winced when she finished taking off his trousers, hearing Mal walk towards Inara's shuttle.

She took his shaft in her hands as she started to stoke it up and down. Jayne started groaning as she continued her ministrations. She got on her knees in front of him and spat on his cock. She stroked it a few more times to get it stiff before she took it in her mouth.

The contrast between the cool metal of the ships hull against his bare back and the hot, most mouth that was currently surrounding his cock was enough to drive him over the edge.

He came powerfully as she started to hum around his cock. When she swallowed his cum she looked up into his eyes, glazed over and unfocused from his orgasm, and smiled.

"River pleasured you well?" she asked when he was coherent enough to understand.

"Geez baby girl, next time you do that make sure it's on my bunk so I can return the favour."

This fic took me the longest time to write, but I'm ok with how it came out, as my first smut fic, and i dont think i did it well enough.


	10. Moments 29

Moments 27.

Silently he handed her a brown paper bag nervously watching as she pulled out his old handgun and held it gently. He watched as she got a feel for her. Berta was his first handgun, now he wanted River to have her. She enjoyed the feel of Berta in her hand, adjusting her hand when necessary.

_Jayne remembered how he got her, his Pa had taken him for his first drink at the local bar when he was 12. He and his Pa had just ordered when the local workin' lady came up to his Pa for some business, but a local drunk stepped in between._

"_I've been waitin' whore." The drunk said grabbing her hand. She tried to get out of his hold. When she moved back a little the drunk back handed her. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Jayne's Pa when he tried to help. A shot was heard and Jayne's Pa was lying on the floor. Jayne tackled the drunk to the ground and wrestled his for the gun._

_Another shot was heard, his Pa held his breath from when he was sitting against the bar, holding his stomach. He let it out when Jayne rolled the drunk off of him. Jayne stood up to help his Pa, when the barkeep passed him the gun._

"_In this bar, when you kill a man, you keep the gun. Just like your Pa."_

Jayne was brought back by the feel of River watchin' him. Jayne's continued to watch River, a smile crossing his face when he realised it fit perfectly into her tiny hands.


	11. Moments 7

Moments 7.

Prompt.

The silent tears streaming down his face told more of his despair than the guarded look on his face would ever give away; she had been his entire 'verse and still he hadn't been able to save her.

We gathered around River's grave, not believing that she was gone. Kaylee stood sobbing, the only thing she could do, after River died. Besides Jayne and Simon, Kaylee was the closest to River.

Wash and Zoe were standing to the side, Wash showing sadness at his protégé, Zoe, steel faced as always but you could see the sadness in her eyes. It was the only part of her willing to show any emotion, lest she break down and cry.

Book was saying a prayer, hoping that his god would take care over her and praying that her life of pain and suffering was finally over. He spoke about her life, before the Academy and after.

Simon stood next to the grave; I think he was still in shock. Besides Kaylee, River was his whole life. His baby sister, who he saved from the Academy. He'd spent most of his life taking care of her, until she married Jayne.

Jayne himself was standing so close to her coffin that swore he would fall in, if he was not careful. River had been his entire 'verse, and now she was gone, he hadn't been able to save her.

I watched in silence, trying not to sob as hard as Kaylee but still, I had tears running down my face, not caring f my make-up ran., today was a day I left the façade on the ship, today I was here to mourn a friend, someone who never cared what I looked like or how I acted. Jayne, Zoe and I all had that trait. We were able to keep our faces controlled when needed.

But seeing Jayne at this moment, with silent tears streaming down his face told more of his despair, than the guarded look on his face would ever give away.


	12. Moments 12

Moments 12.

Prompt. 

He swore he'd follow her to the ends of the 'verse if only he could bring the light, the sparkle of mischief, back into her now-lifeless and heart-broken eyes.

He watched her from across the table, sitting between Kaylee and Inara. She moved her food around her plate; she hadn't taken a bite from her food yet. Something had been bothering River for a few days now and it was starting to irk me royal. I tried to get her to tell me, but she saw me coming a way a ways.

She looked up at me for a second, and then she ducked her head. She got up to leave when Mal stopped her. "Now, lil' albatross, where you running off to? This here is dinner time." River stopped at the door, before shooting me a look and running off. "Jayne, what did you do to our resident genius?" Mal "said" glaring at me.

"Nothing Mal, honest, she's been like this for the past week an' she won't even look at me." Jayne said, not defending himself, but confessing his concerns for her safety and wellbeing.

Simon stared off into the wall trying not to be noticed by anyone as acting differently, Kaylee was the first to notice he was acting strangely and nudged Simon. "She had a miscarriage." Simon blurted. He slamed his hands to his mouth as soon as he realised what he said. The rest of the crew looked at him with confusion and shock, while Jayne felt his heart break. River had been pregnant, had been carrying his child, and hadn't told him, about the pregnancy or about the miscarriage. He stood from the table and walked out of the mess hall.

He walked around Serenity until coming to River and his bunk. He knocked and dropped into the bunk. She lay on the bed crying. She looked up when she felt Jayne sit on the edge of the bed. "Baby Girl, why didn't you tell me?" he asked pulling River into his arms and holding her while she cried.

River sobbed for some time until she calmed enough to speak. She told him about the mission where she suffered a stomach wound last week. She had gone to Simon to get checked; he looked her over and told her she had been pregnant. That she had lost the baby when the knife had entered her stomach. They stayed embraced for a long time, both wishing they could have met their child and both upset that the life was cut so short. Jayne swore to himself that her would follow her to the ends of the 'verse if only he could bring the light, the sparkle of mischief, back into her now-lifeless and heart-broken eyes.


	13. Moments 13

Moments 13.

Prompt: He knew he would fall hard, but it still surprised him when he fell as hard as he did, only to find how good it felt.

Jayne looked over at River, she was nursing their two month old. He watched as she place her sleeping child down, long enough for their little girl to give a start and begin to cry. She leaned over to rock her gently, but Jayne's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Here," Jayne said, "You've had no sleep , I've got her." River smiled and went to bed, falling asleep within minutes. Jayne rocked the little one while thinking about the past few years since River and her brother had bought passage about Serenity. He knew he would fall hard, his Pa had always told him that, but it still surprised him when he fell as hard as he did.

But holding his daughter, while watching River sleeping soundly, he only found out how good it felt.

He put down his daughter, after finally getting her to sleep, in her crib and climbed into bed beside River only to wake in the morning after the little one's first full night of sleep.


	14. Moments 4

Moments 4.

Prompt: Her screams brought him running across the ship and wrenching open the door to her bunk, expecting to find something much bigger than a bug on the floor.

Rivers scream could be heard through out the ship and brought him running across the ship and wrenching the door to her bunk open. The others caught up a few moments later. Simon ran to her side, while Mal Zoe and I searched the room for intruders. When we didn't find anything I went over to River and asked her why she screamed.

It took her a minute to focus long enough to point to a spider hanging from her wall almost on the opposite side of the room. "It's huge. Kill it, kill it… Kill it," she screamed at me. I walked over to the spider and cradled it in my hands. I past it off to Kaylee who took it out of the room.

The others left when I walked over to her agin. "A bug?" I said, trying not to laugh at her, knowing it would just made her embarrassed. "You screamed that loud for a bug, when you would slice a guy through the middle?" I asked, the laughter spiling through my voice. "I expected to find something bigger than a bug on the floor." I howled with laughter while she tried to hide her fear.

I pulled her into my arms and rocked her back and forth. "The little thing was definitely more scared of you, and now it's probably deaf, we could hear you all through the ship."

She glared at me while I continued to laugh, sometimes my girl was just too much.


End file.
